Wreck-It Ralph: Lost and Found
by enjoyinglife1234
Summary: What I think would happen if Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sgt. Calhoun had a kid! Which I sincerely hope happens in the sequel!


**My first fanfiction! Hopefully, it doesn't stink too badly. I just wanted to write a fun little story about my favorite Disney movie! Short and sweet! Includes references to the fabulous story "Where Do Babies Come From?" by hochmodel who in turn got the idea from Tatayla on Deviantart. Enjoy!**

* * *

"DADDY!"

The little blonde raced across the grass to her father's apartment complex. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! The girl was trying not to cry as she ran, but her efforts came out as big, gasping gulps that sounded as though she had been crying for hours. She opened the big apartment doors and raced through the lobby to the stairs. She normally loved the elevator, but she needed to get to her dad as fast as she could.

Tammy Jr. was normally a very nice, polite little seven-year-old girl. Her demeanor came from her father, the nicest Good Guy in Litwak's. But today, her, albeit somewhat dormant, curious and adventuresome side (courtesy of her tough mother) had gotten the best of her. She was a good mix of her parents. She got her complexion and color from her mother, but her facial features and stature from her father. Everyone in the entire arcade loved her. Except maybe the cy-bugs. But then again, they don't really care about anything.

She finally came to the 7th floor. Her father's apartment number was…oh, what was it?! She knew she should always know where she lived, but it's so hard to remember the numbers!

Then she remembered! Room Number 7012. She raced down the hall, ignoring the "no running/hopping in the halls" sign. 7010…7011…7012! She skidded to a stop and banged on the door. It was urgent.

"DADDY!"

The door opened and there stood her father, Fix-It Felix, Jr. He had been talking to Gene about a toilet that needed to be fixed. He turned around and saw his little daughter, his little Tammy, looking as if she was about to burst out crying.

"Tammy?! Sweetie, honey, what's wrong?"

Tammy raced to her father's open arms and collapsed. She finally let it all out. Felix held her, stroking her hair.

"Tammy, listen to me. Let's take a deep breath. Ready? Inhale…"

They both breathed in, her breath a little shaky, and then they breathed out. Tammy knew that her father could make anything right, even without using his golden hammer. Already, she felt more relaxed and calm.

"Now. You just tell Daddy what happened."

"Well," said Tammy, beginning to tear up again. "I was talking to…*gasp*…to Uncle Ralph…*gasp*…in his house and….*gasp*…and I wanted to know…*gasp*…where I came from and…*gasp*…and…" As she was about to tell him, she felt her eyes filling up and her breathing became shallower.

"What did he say?" said a pink-tinged Felix, a little cautious, because he didn't know what Wreck-It Ralph would have said to her that would have made her this upset. Plus, his last experience with answering this question resulted in Felix embarrassed out of his wits.

"AND HE SAID YOU FOUND ME IN THE LOST-AND-FOUND AT TAPPER'S!"

The waterworks started flowing again and pretty soon, Felix's shoulder would be soaked with tears. Gene, who had been awkwardly watching this all from the sidelines, now let out a badly stifled giggle. Felix, who had been expecting much worse, was slightly relieved. Nonetheless, he was a little bit, well, cross with Ralph for telling his pride and joy a joke that had made her this upset.

"Oh sweetie…now you know Uncle Ralph likes to be a little jokester. We did not find you in the lost and found at Tapper's."

Tammy, Jr. lifted her tear-stained face and stared up at her father with her big, wet, and blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," smiled Felix. "But you know, one time, when Ralph was trying to find something in the Lost-and-Found there, he bumped into someone. Do you know who?" Felix knew this was Tammy's favorite story, and after a long time worrying about her origins, he knew that this would make her his happy daughter once again.

"Who?" said Tammy Jr. excitedly. She already knew this story by heart, but she loved hearing her father say it to her, especially as a bedtime story. She lived with her father in Niceland. Her parents had made that decision before she was born. They both agreed that Niceland was a much safer environment to raise a child than Hero's Duty.

"A soldier from your mother's game, Hero's Duty. And he told Ralph that the thing he was searching for was in there." Now, Felix knew that this wasn't the whole entire truthful story, but he felt that she still had a lot to learn before he could tell her the whole truth and nothing but the truth. By the end, the tears were gone and the smile on her face could have been as bright as the sun itself.

"And that's how you met Mommy, right?"

"That's right."

"And you were struck with the honeyglows the first time you saw her, right?"

"That's right."

"But she thought you were a bad guy and started shooting at you and tried to kill you, right?"

"Um," said Felix, unsure as to how she knew this particular piece of information, "Yes, that's right. How did you know that?" But Felix suspected the answer before her tiny child voice answered.

"Uncle Ralph," she said, smiling.

Felix sighed. He would have to speak with that trouble-maker. He was getting as bad as Vanellope. He felt a tug on his shirt-sleeve and saw Tammy Jr. with a ponderous look on her face.

"Daddy, I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, pumpkin?"

"If I wasn't found in the Lost-and-Found, then where did I come from?"

Felix was afraid it was that. Gene still hadn't left the room, and his smile was a little too knowing. Felix, whose face had turned pink again, cleared his throat and told her what he had been preparing to say if he was ever asked this question again.

"Go ask your mother, Tammy."

"Ok!" said Tammy Jr. Felix was extremely relieved. He was so happy that she didn't request an answer right then and there like Vanellope did.

Then, Tammy said, "Daddy, can I go racing with Vanellope afterwards?" Tammy had a tough life. No-one in the entire arcade had ever married before, let alone had a baby. She had a very lonely life. That being the case, she was very good friends with President Vanellope von Schweetz (Sugar Rush) who had also been an outcast before Ralph's escapade turned the whole world upside down. They often raced together after-hours as often as they could. Tammy's parents still didn't know whether she belonged in Fix-It Felix, Jr. or Hero's Duty. She was the first of her kind after all. They've tried to keep her as safe as possible, because they don't know where she could die. But, as Felix looked at his daughter's face, he just couldn't say no. She did have a rough day, thinking she was found in a Lost-and-Found.

"Of course you can. Just tell Mommy I said it was okay."

"Really?" exclaimed Tammy gleefully. She had been expecting a no. "Jiminy Jaminy! Thanks Daddy!" Then, she raced off to find her mother and friend. Felix finally stood up and turned to Gene, who was still smirking.

"She is one cute little kid you got there, Felix."

"Thank you, Gene," said Felix. "I'm grateful every day that I'm lucky enough to have her. I'm truly sorry, but I think we might have to postpone our talk. I have a feeling that my wife will be up here to talk with me about letting little Tammy go off on her own with Vanellope."

"Understandable," said Gene, who was, after all, nice to Felix. He was still working on Ralph, but it was coming along good. "Feel free to drop in next time your available." And with that Gene, walked, 8-bit style, out of the room.

Felix hopped along down to the front door of the apartment. Then he remembered that he needed to talk to Ralph about not scaring his only child. He walked up to Ralph's homemade house, which, Felix admitted, needed a little fixing, and knocked on the door. Wreck-It Ralph, the Bad Guy who started it all, answered with a sheepish look on his face.

"Look, Felix, I didn't mean to make her cry like that, I was just-"

"Joking?" said Felix, a stern look on his face. "You know very well she takes things very seriously. I'm a little cross with you, Ralph. I'm sorry, but it's true. I don't want you scaring Tammy so often! She was very distraught!"

"I'm sorry, buddy." Said Ralph. "I couldn't help it, and I should've."

"It's okay, Ralph. I forgive you." Then, Ralph noticed that there was a pinkish tinge around Felix's cheeks. It made Ralph remember an unforgettable lunch with him and the other two girls in their lives…

"Did she ask…the question?" asked Ralph significantly.

"Yes, unfortunately, she did." The color in his cheeks heightened. Ralph grinned.

"Did you tell her?"

"No I didn't. I told her what I had been planning to tell her if she ever asked: go talk to her mother."

"Wise move, my friend. You know, she did handle it well when Vanellope," here, Ralph had to stop to suppress a laugh, "asked…you."

"Ralph, I'd rather you not bring that back up." Felix was getting more embarrassed.

"But you have to admit, that was-"

"FIX-IT!"

A loud, stern, voice rang from across the game. Storming in from the entrance to Fix-It Felix, Jr. was Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun, the wife of Felix and the mother of Tammy. She had a determined look on her face, and Felix thought he knew what it was about.

"Honey, I told Tammy she could go to Vanellope's-"

"No, that's not it, said Calhoun, a little exasperated. Then, she brought herself to her full height with her arms crossed. Her voice became dangerously quiet. "Tammy asked me a little question today."

"Oh. That," said Felix, him now being the one looking sheepish, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but we got into a little conversation today, and-"

"Really? And what in the world were you two talking about, where THAT happened to pop up as a subject?!" Calhoun looked furious. She couldn't believe that _already_ she was going to have to explain to her seven-year-old about "when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…" But then again, when else was she going to explain it? Because no character in the arcade ever grows up, Felix and Calhoun were able to program Tammy Jr.'s age. They decided on seven because they didn't want her to grow up all the way, but they didn't want her to be a troublesome two-year-old, either. So, Tammy, Jr. stopped growing at age seven, her permanent age. However, if Felix or Calhoun wanted her to grow up some more, they could raise her age limit.

Ralph stepped in and spared Felix explaining the one subject that frightens him more than ducks. "It was my fault, Sarge. She asked where she came from and, "Ralph paused, debating whether to tell the truth about what he said, "and I told her she came from the Lost-and-Found at Tapper's."

Ralph trailed off at the end, afraid of what Calhoun would do. She paused, and then WHACK! Her helmet made contact with Ralph's head and created a huge bump. Felix hopped up to the bump and tapped it with his magic Golden Hammer. Ralph was rubbing his newly fixed head as Calhoun started a rampage.

"You WHAT?! Why in the name of Litwak would you tell her that?! She takes things very seriously! I should have known you would have spilled the beans, Wreck-It. You're so lucky I didn't-"

"TAMMY! Tammy!" Felix said, trying to soothe his wife. "It was an honest mistake, Tammy's fine, and Ralph won't ever do it again. I just want to know, did you tell her?" Felix knew it was best to take his wife's mind off Ralph so she wouldn't hit him again.

"I told her I would tell her soon, but that she should go and race with Vanellope. She didn't ask any more questions. Good thing she got the nice gene from you." said Calhoun.

"Oh thank goodness." Sighed Felix. "I was afraid we would have another episode like Vanellope."

Calhoun gave an unwilling giggle. "You have to admit, THAT was funny."

"Thank you!" said Ralph.

"Hopefully, Tammy will know better than to scream to the entire arcade about what happens," said Felix, turning as red as a rose.

Calhoun chuckled, knelt down, and gave a soft kiss to Felix. "Did I ever tell you you're cute when you're embarrassed."

Felix, taken over by the honeyglows, could say nothing but, "No, ma'am."

"Well, you are."

And with that she walked back to Hero's Duty.

Felix could only stare as she walked off.

"That's my dynamite gal."

Ralph, however, was thinking of something else, his face full of concern.

"Wait a minute. If Vanellope knows what happens, and Tammy wants to know, what if Tammy asks Vanellope?"

Felix's red face suddenly blanched. "You're right! They tell each other everything! What if-?"

Suddenly, the sound of a high-pitched scream filled the entire arcade. Ralph looked at Felix, Felix looked at Ralph, and both moaned the name of the sarcastic, troublesome, eleven-year-old ruler of Sugar Rush.

"Vanellope!"

* * *

**Okay! Hope you liked it! Please review and no flames! But if it sucks tell me if it ****sucks. Just...nicely. =)**

**Also, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph franchise.**


End file.
